The present invention relates to an improvement in the imaging systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,209 and 4,440,846 wherein a highly reflective, non-diffusive, polymeric film or highly reflective non-diffusive coated paper stock is employed to improve sensitivity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,209 and 4,440,846 describe imaging materials and processes wherein microcapsules containing a photohardenable or photosoftenable composition and a color precursor are image-wise exposed to actinic radiation such that, when ruptured, they differentially release the color precursor. The color precursor reacts with a developer to produce a visible color image.
One of the shortcomings of this imaging system is that it provides relatively low film speed particularly when compared to silver halide systems. Film speeds on the order to 100 to 1000 ergs/cm.sup.2 are typical.